High intensity and high quality illumination of small regions is desirable in a number of fields, such as endoscopy and microscopy. However, many challenges exist in developing illumination systems capable of providing the desired illumination in not only a cost-effective manner, but also in a way that the systems are compact and the illumination is safe for the eyes of the viewer and the target, such as living tissue, being illuminated.